Hymenaean Tribes
The '''Hymenaean Tribes '''were four tribes that used to live on the island of Hymenaea. Do to the spread of the Otherminded Busby, these tribes have all gone extinct, unfortunately; what remains of them is now the Village of the Snudoo Jungle. The Tribes Tribe of the Maple Leaf The Tribe of the Maple Leaf was one of the four tribes of Hymenaea, as well as one of the first. It represented itself with the Autumn Dragon, which symbolized how they were able to adapt with the seasons. The Tribe of the Maple Leaf lived on the outskirts of the Snudoo Jungle. Many of them bonded to Plant Dragons, Forest Dragons, and Poison Dragons, using the Plant Dragons' and the Forest Dragons' Chloromancy to combat the Otherminded Busby, and using the Poison Dragons to guard to villages. A few tribe members also bonded to Autumn Dragons and Curlyleaf Dragons, using the dragons' Epochemancy to tell what season it was. Tribe of the Horned Beetle The Tribe of the Horned Beetle was one of the four tribes of Hymenaea, as well as one of the first. It represented itself with the Rhinotorch Dragon, do to their strength and reliability. The Tribe of the Horned Beetle lived around Rhinotorch Lake. They didn't use the Bonding process, but did keep dragons. They did hunt for themselves, but did also use a different method; they'd stalk dragons as they hunted, then would scare them off and steal the dragons' prey for themselves. Unlike the other tribes, the Tribe of the Horned Beetle didn't have a single leader, but instead an entire council that worked together to make decisions. Soon after the Hymenaean tribes discovered bonding, the Tribe of the Horned Beetle became divided over whether or not they should start bonding to dragons or not. This eventually got so bad that the Tribe of the Horned Beetle split in two, becoming the Tribe of the Silk Moth and the Tribe of the Bee Hive. Tribe of the Silk Moth The Tribe of the Silk Moth was one of the four tribes of Hymenaea. It represented itself with the Gildamane Dragon, do to their peacefulness and adaptive nature. The Tribe of the Silk Moth lived around Rhinotorch Lake, as well as in the Monarch Forest, the Sap Forest, and one half of the Sugardream River. They believed that the risks of Magic outweighted the good, and thus didn't bond to dragons. Since they had little weapons and no bonded dragons, they mostly ate beached fish, Dragon Root, Zazzberries, and sugar cane. Tribe of the Bee Hive The Tribe of the Bee Hive was one of the four tribes of Hymenaea. It represented itself with the Busby Dragon, which represented how they were able to survive even the most dangerous things.' The Tribe of the Bee Hive lived in the Jewel Caves, the Forest of Wasp, and the other half of the Sugardream River. They mostly bonded to Chrysalis dragons, especially Busby Dragons and Rhinotorch Dragons, but did also bond to Dittoglide Dragons. They used their dragons for protecting their territories as well as hunting, although the ones bonded to Busby Dragons would use their dragons to rebuild destroyed buildings. Category:Cultures Category:Extinct